


龙与公主裙

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	龙与公主裙

01  
医院里的冷气已经开的足够低了，一向不怎么怕热的人却一反常态地解开了衬衫领前的两颗扣子，名义上作为伴侣的人安静地坐在他身边。两个人相对无言，气氛沉默又尴尬。报到系统喊出自己的名字时，林彦俊总算松了口气，逃也似地大步走进了诊室里，完全没管旁边的人有没有跟上来。

“目前还是稳定的，只需要定期复查就可以了。”医生审阅了一下检查报告单，在电脑上飞速敲击着病历，递给林彦俊一本小册子，“这上面各种注意事项已经写得很详细了。你好好看看，不明白的地方可以问我。”  
“嗯……好。”林彦俊并没有打开它的打算，只是拿在手里。  
“beta的情况的确是要复杂一些，但我们已经接诊过许多这样的病例。不用太担心。”医生抬起头，隔着镜片看着姗姗来迟走进诊室的家属，似乎是在意有所指，“现代社会营养条件都不缺乏，最重要的是心情愉快。不要闹矛盾。”

被暗示的人轻轻点了点头。职业敏感让医生很快察觉到这大概不能算是一对和睦的情侣，但他作为局外人显然不方便干涉太多，再简单叮嘱了几句过后便让这两个人走了。

两个人一前一后走到了停车场，期间也没有聊什么天。

“回你家还是……”  
“回我自己家。谢谢。”林彦俊系好安全带，道谢的口吻迅捷而生硬。陈立农习惯了身边人疏离的态度，点点头就发动了车子。反倒是林彦俊又有些歉疚似的，弥补了一句：“我这两天去收拾东西……好了就搬过去。”  
“嗯。”陈立农看着后视镜，简短地答应了一声，“到时候叫我过去就行。我去接你。”

林彦俊张张嘴，下意识地想拒绝，但还是憋了回去。

“医生说你不能搬重物……”身边的人同意了自己的提议，陈立农趁热打铁，等红灯的时候大拇指在方向盘上无意识地摩挲着，像是在踌躇，“我去帮你吧？就，请家政什么的也得有个帮手才比较好。”  
“啊，嗯。”林彦俊抓了把后颈的头发，点点头。

陈立农只当他别扭的老毛病犯了，没再继续问什么，专心开车。但林彦俊知道自己刚才是走神了——他想把副驾驶的椅背往后调整一下，却纹丝不动，如果他没有记错的话，应该就是那次两个人闹着玩车震结果压坏了。陈立农也没去修。

他挺直了腰背重新坐好，没一会就到了自己家。下车的时候林彦俊想了想，还是把医生交给他的册子随身带上了。光是看看标题就令他头大——《给男性beta的孕期指南》。

男性beta，孕期。林彦俊直想翻白眼。

“嗯……到时候再联系咯？”陈立农叫住了准备转身离开的人。声音很洪亮，语气却小心翼翼。  
“好。”林彦俊笑了笑。走了两步却还是回过头来，轻轻敲了敲车窗，“有空可以去把副驾驶修一下。”  
“哦……对。”陈立农反应过来，不自觉脸上也有点发烧，装模作样地琢磨着驾驶座，不敢抬头看林彦俊的眼睛，“我现在就去。”

 

02  
林彦俊一直以来都非常喜欢自己的第二性别。

因为AO强制标记而捆绑在一起最后却不欢而散的情侣比比皆是，林彦俊从来没有这种烦恼。作为一个beta，在感情上他从不必背负什么道德的枷锁。在这之前林彦俊一直是很逍遥快活的，陈立农作为他的Alpha床伴，技术良好模样周正，除了偶尔会抱怨与beta滚床单准备工作有点麻烦之外，完美的无可挑剔。  
这样轻松的关系，自然会让林彦俊忘记那万分之一的几率，从而忽略了某些必要的措施。当他拿到体检报告单时心中的崩溃可想而知，他甚至从没体验过身体内部的生殖腔口打开是什么感觉，大约只是某次玩的狠了，又没有及时清理，然后天降大奖。

他甚至扳着指头算了算和陈立农上床有没有超过五次。答案是没有。

他大概是个冷静的人。但他已经感觉到了，激素在他的身体里已经开始起了作用，他会忍不住在婴儿用品商店门前流连，会独自幻想那个宝宝长什么样子，性格最好能像陈立农一点吧……虽然这不重要。  
他对于那个人的印象还仅停留在最肤浅的肉体层面。还有什么，陈氏集团的独生子？家里有权有势？脾气看上去还不错？

完全不足以成为“了解”的证据。

预约好的人工流产手术前一天林彦俊终于鼓起勇气给妈妈打了电话。  
“所以呢，你要独自面对这一切？”  
电话里妈妈的声音听起来有些忧愁。父母只希望子女能过得顺利幸福，如果不幸违背了世界主流那也不会是孩子的错。林彦俊很感激妈妈能这么想，而不是担心会不会丢人之类的。  
“……他显然没有迎接新生命的打算啊。”  
“那你就有吗？”妈妈简直要被倔强的儿子气笑了，“那也是他的孩子。真的不和他商量一下吗？”

知子莫如母，林彦俊的母亲很清楚他吃软不吃硬。如果只是哀怨地担心他将来会过的不顺利，林彦俊一定会头也不回地奔向医院，卯足了劲证明老子天下第一。而如果打出感情牌，利用林彦俊对小孩和孩子他爸可能有的留念点拨他一下，对方才会乖乖地重新考虑。

“可是结婚……”林彦俊咬着唇，沉痛而忧伤地悼念肚子里逝去的生命，这念头光是想想都能让他鼻子发酸，但他依然坚持着仅有的理智：“陈氏集团会允许我这样一个beta进家门吗？”  
“你在妈妈心里是最好的。”温和的声音好像就在耳边。  
“讲这些干嘛……”林彦俊又觉得暖又被恶到起鸡皮。  
“自信一点！”妈妈爽朗地笑起来。

陈立农母亲的来电就仿佛是冥冥之中早已注定。林彦俊去检查的医院正好是手眼通天的陈氏集团旗下的产业。对方动之以情晓之以理，林彦俊听明白了她的来意——三代单传，陈立农又是陈父老来得子，如果不是眼下对于孙子的期待已经超越了一切，陈立农的母亲也绝不会强人所难。最好的专家与照料都会给予林彦俊，只要他肯点头。  
“彦俊，阿姨真的很喜欢你，觉得你很好。”  
“我们家立农人很好的，不是你想的那种纨绔子弟。”  
“只要你来，我们拼尽全力也会让你和宝宝平平安安的。”

林彦俊倒是没怀疑过赫赫有名的陈氏集团的本事，但如果放在平时，这种终身大事他一定会思量再三，可那个该死的小家伙似乎牢牢抓住了生的希望似的，控制着母亲的大脑说出了同意的话。

在显出身形之前最好能把婚礼办了，后面林彦俊就一直在家安心养着就好……陈立农的母亲是个非常天真浪漫的人，林彦俊见到她的时候，甚至觉得她的心理年龄可能还不如自己成熟。但他又隐隐有些感激，纯真如陈母，完全没有对林彦俊的第二性别另眼相看的意思，只对自己浪荡惯了的儿子即将成家，又即将拥有新的生命，而感到无比幸福。  
林彦俊稍稍放下心，虽然不甚了解陈立农，但这个家庭的氛围不坏。算是个好的开始。

 

03  
所谓福无双至祸不单行就是这个道理。陈立农的车不仅没能修好副驾驶，空调还坏掉了。炎热的天气里，他只能打开车窗吹吹风。等他赶到林彦俊的住处时已经吸了足够多的尾气，连脸都被熏黑了一个度。

林彦俊正忙着指挥搬家工人，冰镇饮料摆在茶几上可供随时享用。陈立农热的晕头转向，咕咚畅饮一番之后，正好看见林彦俊把两个沉重的箱子从卧室推了出来，空调和风扇都被卸走了，再怎么不怕热的人干完体力活也满头是汗，林彦俊顺手也拆了饮料，一口气咽了大半瓶。

陈立农欲言又止，这显然超出了他对于怀着孕的人所能干的事情的认知。但他又不太想去多嘴。

从他无意间知道了林彦俊的身体情况，又发现对方并没有告诉他的打算，而是自己预约了流产手术开始，他就理得很清楚：在这件事情上林彦俊所负担的东西远远比他要多，无论是心理上还是生理上的。其次换做是别的男性beta肯定早早地就利用这个孩子拿来当进入陈家的筹码，但林彦俊没有这样做，陈立农觉得这个人应该不是太糟糕。良好的第一印象让他爽快地答应了母亲的要求，同时决定要多花点时间和耐心来对待他别扭的未婚妻。

他想了想，趁林彦俊转身的工夫把饮料放到了阳台上，然后撸起袖子匆匆忙忙追上忙里忙外的人：“还有什么要搬的？我和你一起。”  
“唔……好像也没什么。”林彦俊打量了一下周围，正好撞上陈立农被汽车尾气熏得像小花猫的脸，没忍住笑了笑——陈立农很少看他笑，哪怕是他们刚认识调情那会，林彦俊也只是扯起嘴角极有目的性地笑。  
面前的人微微扬起头，用大拇指作势捻去他鼻尖上的灰尘，却根本没碰到他的脸：“去洗一下啦。”

“哦……嗯。”陈立农红着耳朵走进了浴室，飞快地用自来水拍了两把，就又返回到林彦俊屁股后面跟着，总在他想伸出手时抢先一步帮他做完。林彦俊察觉了身边人的这些小动作，屡次都想说我自己可以的。但他现在背负着的责任重大，谨慎点总是没错。  
想到这些他就把逞强的话吞了回去。

他回到客厅，干脆彻底当个甩手掌柜。翘着二郎腿就要去拿茶几上的冰镇饮料，被走进来的陈立农逮了个正着。  
“……就，喝冰的，会不会感冒？”陈立农拿起阳台上被晒得已经温热的饮料，“因为我前段时间感冒刚好哦，所以最近都不敢喝冰的……彦俊你要不要试试呢。”  
“医生给的那个册子上说，”林彦俊喝了一口，热乎乎的口感令他有些不悦地皱起了眉，“现在喝冰的也没什么问题。”  
“啊这样。”陈立农恍然大悟的样子，“那你把册子给我也看看吧……我还有蛮多不懂的。”

一行人拖着行李出发的时候林彦俊拒绝了陈立农把车开回去的想法，要陈立农跟着他一块走：“这个天气，空调还坏了，你会化在里面的。”

其实陈立农只是还不习惯和林彦俊共处一室。这么说来好像很怕他一样。这个小beta独立又坚韧，还有不少陈立农摸也摸不透的小心思。如果林彦俊是个Omega，陈立农偶尔会想，事情也许就简单很多——他并不是要用这种天然性别优势来压制他，他只是想能和他能尽早地像普通恋人一样相处。  
他和林彦俊也许都有不清不楚的过去，但至少以后，他希望能建立一个温馨的小家。

你能闻得到我身上的味道吗。陈立农靠在车门边，不免有点忧伤地想，是甜的哦。  
——尤其是你坐在我身边的时候。

 

04  
正式订婚以来林彦俊对于陈家提出的各种建议基本上是言听计从的。除了让他辞去工作这件事，着实让他纠结了好久。  
做一个笼子里豢养的金丝雀显然不是林彦俊的人生目标。生活给予了他太大的起伏，他一一接受，一份哪怕是看上去很普通的工作是他最后的筹码和后盾。他愿意嫁进陈家，一方面是真的舍不得那个孩子，另一方面是陈立农母亲的请求听上去真挚又动人。除此之外他不想让自己抱有任何幻想，已经做好了要充当一个生育工具的觉悟。  
因此他的自尊强迫他活的体面一点。

陈立农当然是不会有固定的上班时间的，林彦俊起床时他还睡的正香。上班族轻手轻脚地爬起来，掀开了自己的被子——第一个晚上，被子都是盖的两床。  
他不知道这算不算陈立农的先礼后兵。毕竟玩车震把副驾驶座给弄坏了的力道绝对不小，林彦俊还记得被这个人顶到天旋地转的感觉。

也许只是顾忌着还有孩子吧……

林彦俊一小口一小口喝着粥，阿姨煮的很香。他想他可以适时讨教一下。他要学的东西有很多。  
吃完后他把餐具端进厨房，阿姨正在洗碗，他问要不要帮忙，阿姨连忙摆手推他：“哎呀，你做这些干嘛呀，快去上班吧。”  
“还早呢……”林彦俊笑笑，“真的没有什么要我帮忙的吗？”  
“没事啦，你们年轻人，一天到晚坐办公室，早上起床可以锻炼一下呀。”  
“干家务就是锻炼啦。”林彦俊挽起袖子。

“还有吃的么。”  
不知道什么时候起床的人已经悄悄站在了自己身后，林彦俊手一抖，回头只见陈立农睡眼惺忪地打量着厨房。

阿姨给陈小少爷介绍今天早餐的内容，林彦俊站在水池边，有些好奇地问：“怎么起这么早？”  
“送你啊。”陈立农回答的很轻松。  
“不至于吧……”林彦俊摇头，自嘲般地笑。  
陈立农看着他的背影，突然有点儿不开心。但他还是选择了沉默。

“阿姨——”陈立农的声音在房间里响起，“我今天穿什么呀？”  
“我今天早上看到你床边已经有准备好的衣服了，就没有给你熨。”阿姨大声回答。

崭新的衬衫西裤妥帖地挂在床头边的落地架上。这个屋子除了家政阿姨之外，会做这件事的只有那个连送他上班都要闹别扭，不服输到什么都亲力亲为的未婚妻。

去公司的路上两个人依然没说什么话，陈立农特意在林彦俊开口之前，选择了距离目的地还有一段路的地方停下。正如他猜测的那样，林彦俊又是以一副随时准备冲出去的姿态下车的。但陈立农决定有些话还是说出来比较好，否则他真的会不开心。  
“至于的。”他看着林彦俊的眼睛，在对方想要告别时抢先说到。  
“……什么？”林彦俊没听懂。  
“只要我不忙，我就可以送你上班。你不信我。”陈立农像是有些赌气似的。

为什么就只有你摆出那种任劳任怨、无私奉献的高尚样子啊。好像我是什么很不讲道理的人一样。明明刚认识你的时候还随性洒脱的不得了，嫁给我这么委屈是要怎样啊。

林彦俊当然读不来陈立农此时此刻的腹诽，只是看着对方不大高兴的样子，也明白要顺着他的意思：“没有啊……我只是怕你麻烦。没有不相信你。”  
“没有什么麻烦的。”陈立农轻轻叹了口气，“你老是这样躲着我才麻烦……”

话说出口就后悔了。这当然不是一个袒露心扉的好时机，陈立农苦苦积累的好感度大概又要从头开始刷起了。

“我没有躲着你。”  
林彦俊又尴尬又后悔，表面上却还是笑着的。  
好像是有点太相敬如宾了……自己也知道陈氏集团的小少爷是个脾气很好的人呀。

 

05  
陈立农的父母是晚餐前过来的。

经过一段时间的了解，林彦俊跟身边人的相处也渐渐自然了一些，说话也不像一开始那么拘谨了。但见对方的父母自然是另一回事，何况是林彦俊这种未婚先孕的……好像是削尖了脑袋要嫁进豪门的……气势上就不自觉矮了一头。  
“什么呀。”陈立农听完林彦俊九曲十八弯的小心思的冰山一角，不悦地反驳，“当初是我妈求你来我家欸，你怎么老把我们想的那么坏！”  
“我只是担心自己会不会搞砸……这是正常情绪好不好！”林彦俊也拔高了音量跟他对呛。最近他觉得跟陈立农说话越来越费劲了，Alpha粗枝大叶很正常，但是人类的基本情感有这么难理解吗？

比如媳妇见公婆就是会紧张啊？

陈立农的父亲一如想象中的严肃稳重，当代集团巨头一把手果然不同凡响。而陈立农的母亲，果真如电话里一样，是个活在自己编织的梦境里，无忧无虑的小公主。例如婚礼上要摆哪些种类的花，她就一个人构思了好久，剩餐桌上三个男性面面相觑。  
“满天星。”林彦俊随口提议，“很百搭，又不会太张扬。”  
他有点害怕再这样下去陈母就要问他穿什么颜色的公主裙了。他只想穿件正常的西装。  
胡思乱想间他打量了一下身边人的手臂，线条充满少年人的力量感。整个身体看起来就像是郁郁葱葱的小树一样挺拔，穿西装一定很好看吧。而且力气也是不遑多让的大，肩能挑手能扛，还能把他掐着腰抛起来……

花痴什么……林彦俊从发呆中醒过来，开始自嘲。

送走了陈立农的父母之后两个人照例一起收拾家务，册子上写夫妻共同操持家事，丈夫会更有参与感，而妻子适当地活动也有利于生育……总之就是阿姨最近都不怎么来了，而陈立农的刷碗水平飞速上涨，动作麻利的像大排档里的小哥。  
“我爸爸妈妈是不是很好？”洗碗小哥好像凭空生出了尾巴，得意地要翘到天上去。  
“是啦。”拖地小哥在客厅地应和他。  
腿生的极长的人总是嫌不够似的，还要把衣服往裤子里扎，虽然可能只是为了防止下摆被水溅湿了，但小心眼的拖地小哥还是趁其不备一把将衬衫拉了出来。  
“所以这样比较潮哦。”洗碗小哥懵懵地听着。

大约是晚上和父亲喝了几杯酒，心情又放松的缘故，干完活后原本好好地坐在沙发上打游戏的陈立农，安静地睡倒在了林彦俊的腿上。  
神态柔软而温和，高高的鼻梁从侧面看更显得优越了。这样的人的小孩，也一定会生的很好看吧……林彦俊看着看着，忍不住上手轻轻摸了摸他的头发。醉成这样也不知道刚才是怎么洗的碗，他微笑着，手指掠过Alpha的发梢。  
你穿公主裙还差不多。

 

06  
大约是同居后的一个月，陈立农提出了要求。  
Alpha的易感期使得陈立农的味道就算贴了抑制贴也散了八百里远。撩的隔壁栋的Omega都腰酸腿软。虽然林彦俊什么也闻不到，但是看着躺在一边的人眼睛红红的模样大概也猜到了。  
两个人已经逐渐从分开盖两张被子进化到一张，从睡衣睡裤整整齐齐到嫌碍事脱得只有内裤。不过记挂着某个小家伙因此谁也不敢有什么动作，又还没有亲密到那个阶段——准确来说是一开始就到了那个阶段，现在从新的起点重新出发，走的截然不同的路，因此牵手拥抱都有了别的含义。

只是为了解决生理冲动机械地上床，不应该发生在夫妻之间。陈立农其实很珍惜这样来之不易的小心相处，好像是初恋的懵懂少年开始学着爱人。

“我去隔壁房间睡。”陈立农感冒似的哑着嗓子说。

虽然beta没有味道，但身边的人因为激素的改变，而总是无意中散发出某种甘甜的气息。孕期的人体温普遍偏高，蒸的林彦俊的脸都是微醺的颜色。一呼一吸好像是冒着热气的甜品。  
让一个易感期的Alpha忍着简直比上刑还痛苦。陈立农选择去一个清净的地方跟周公约会。

“等等。”林彦俊拽住起床的人的手腕。  
自己也确实是应该……履行某些义务。不，不能这样说，履行义务听起来就很不情愿的样子。但林彦俊最近越来越想要让他的小Alpha开心。  
不只是因为想要讨好他这么简单，更多的，是为了自己——如果他开心，那么自己也能跟着感到幸福和满足。

就像此刻他趴在床上，头埋在未婚夫的两腿之间，含住他的性器小心地上下吮吸着。听着对方喉咙深处满足的喟叹声自己好像也跟着情动起来，甚至隐私部位也微微有了感觉。  
勃发着的肉柱粗大坚硬，林彦俊的嘴角都跟着发酸。陈立农却还是有些不满足，拽着他抓住床单的手往性器上移。  
“你可以一边含一边撸。”他循循善诱地教他。林彦俊做的不熟练，他感觉得到。

但是这无所谓，他甚至因为对方的这一点笨拙而更兴奋了。

“插一下腿好不好。”他捧着刚才卖力劳作的人的脸，伏下身来问。  
这次他确实是坏的。目光里满是体贴，好像在心疼，事实上是想来一点更亲密的接触。

不想让大腿内侧比较娇嫩的皮肤被磨坏，陈立农随手抓起床头柜上的护手霜抹在了那里。林彦俊把脸埋了大半在枕头上，他曾经想也不敢想的，被爱的幸福，此时正真实地萦绕在他身边。无微不至的照顾也好，霸道任性的占有也好，他照单全收，眼下能做的就是把腿夹紧屁股翘高。  
虽然他总是害羞又逞强，不代表他真的纯洁无瑕不容染指。  
不然他俩就不会认识了。

林彦俊的后背被高大的Alpha完整地包裹住了，死死并拢的腿因为奇异的快感而止不住打颤。按理来说他并没有什么要承受的，但他还是忍不住小声地呻吟了起来。助对方的也助自己的兴，而陈立农显然也很受用，速度越发的快了起来。  
“护着肚子哦。”陈立农把手绕到他身前捂住他根本还是薄薄一片的腹部，只在被顶撞过的臀腿处留下暧昧的红痕。

林彦俊闻到了，是水果硬糖一般青春的味道。  
老婆。随着双腿间微凉的湿意传来的，是他听见对方这样叫他。

 

07  
“可以再靠近一点哦。”  
摄影师指挥着新人要如何摆出最好看的姿势来拍照。婚纱照无非是要体现出伴侣之间亲密无间的那一面，林彦俊却好像僵住了似的，不论怎么拍都是一副凶神恶煞的臭脸。

“我面对镜头就这样子。”他面无表情地解释。

大概还是不习惯摆出那副如胶似漆小鸟依人的样子吧。陈立农暗暗揣测。  
“没有关系。”陈立农急中生智，“请问摄影师……这里有军装或者是制服吗？我们可以拍那种，就是，末日啊科幻啊之类的主题。”  
“可这是婚纱照……”摄影师犯了难。

“明明很酷啊。”陈立农换好衣服，笑眯眯地看着穿好制服的人，衬衫被扣到最上面一颗，禁欲又潇洒，配上一张桀骜不驯的帅脸，不能更合适了。  
“好看就行啦，管那么多呢。麻烦把背景P的逼真一点哦~”

“所以你是要干嘛。”林彦俊又好气又好笑地看着陈立农已经洗直了的头发，小瓜皮乖乖地扣在脑袋上，模样干净的好像是个中学生。  
“我这就是——”陈立农从化妆椅上坐起来，仗着傲人的身高低下头，微微有些挑衅地看着林彦俊，拿出金丝眼镜戴上，“斯文败类。”  
林彦俊被他突如其来的中二病逗笑了。  
“干嘛又笑啦，拯救世界欸，你严肃一点。”陈立农像模像样地教育他。

“二位不介意的话……”摄影师提议，婚纱照总是枪林弹雨的也不太好，枪炮玫瑰合在一起才浪漫，“要不要加点别的元素？”  
“比如说？”林彦俊歪着头问。  
“花，可以吗？”摄影师随手捡起桌上已经处理过的玫瑰，“别在耳朵上。也蛮有意思的。”  
“我也要！”陈立农兴奋地举手。  
“那就都戴上吧。”摄影师笑着说，“戴在耳朵上，看着对方。”

他听摄影师的话慢慢转过头去，看见陈立农的长长的眼睫下如水的目光。

“这样子真的OK吗？”看过成片预览后林彦俊还是有些担心，帅则帅矣，用来做婚纱照还是太不正经了点。  
“有什么关系。”陈立农耸耸肩，“别人还会觉得我们很别出心裁呢。”  
“等以后……我们再来拍吧？”林彦俊同样玩的很开心，他低下头系安全带，不看陈立农的眼睛，用几分恳求几分撒娇的语气说，“以后带着……三个人来拍。”  
“……好。”陈立农停顿了一小会，伸出手揉他的头发。

“我昨天给同事们发了请柬。”林彦俊摸摸鼻子，虽然如今电子请柬已经非常普及了，但纸质的总显得更郑重些。  
“他们有说什么吗？”陈立农随口问道。林彦俊和他的关系尚且处于并不明朗的阶段，周围人也知之甚少。就连自己的发小也是最近才得知的。  
“就恭喜啊。”林彦俊笑笑。之前他一直都觉得这段婚姻于他而言简直是个难以启齿的秘密，但一旦坦白，他就发现接受众人艳羡的目光倒也不是件坏事。

带着孩子跟位高权重的Alpha结婚，贪图的到底是什么只有他自己才知道。  
贪图他可爱又帅气的相貌，贪图他亲和又孩子气的性格，贪图他对自己不动声色的照顾，维护他仅剩的脆弱的自尊。如果说得更完整，那么在他们仅有不多的亲密接触里，一柱擎天的玩意也是他想据为己有的重要部分来着。  
林彦俊发现自己不再以被害者自居，他并不是被一步步胁迫到如今的地步，是他逐渐心甘情愿地踏进这个温柔的陷阱。并试图一步步牵住看守的巨龙，要他也陪着自己一生一世。

 

08  
再来医院的时候两个人就显得亲密得多，走进诊室的时候甚至是手挽手。挂的还是上次那个专家的号，年迈的教授每天接诊数量不多，因此总是能把每个病人的信息记得很清楚。看见这对新婚小夫妻感情比上次来好了许多，医生也欣慰了不少。  
花费了大半天的时间做完了常规检查，再回来的时候医生的脸色却少有的严肃了起来，陈立农也跟着一阵紧张：“怎么了吗？”  
“有些指标有点问题……要住个院仔细检查一下。”

医生的决定下的迅速，没经验的新手夫妻慌慌张张的。反复问清楚了才知道之前做的妊娠试验可能都是假阳性——换句话说，未婚妻beta根本没怀孕，体内激素改变的具体原因大概是得了什么病之类的，需要进一步检查才知道。

一趟入院手续办下来林彦俊脑子还是懵的。他好不容易才真正开始享受大风大浪过后的生活，现在又要被打回原形了吗？  
可现如今……他又如何回得去呢？  
一个生育能力近乎为零的男性beta，一个家境平凡的上班族，让陈立农跟这样的人结婚……自己这下真的像是个贪慕荣华、死缠烂打的人了。

那些无形之中促使他做下的每一个决定，他曾经都以为是这个小天使要他这么做的。小天使降临到他身边，指印给他一道通往幸福的法门。  
原来都是假的呀……他躺在病床上，心酸地想。

他花了一整天整理好了措辞，陈立农忙着帮他办手续，也没太注意林彦俊的胡思乱想。只当他病了还没回过神来。  
晚间巡房的时候主管医生跟他们说，目前检查出的结果问题不大，无论哪种性别偶尔有发生“假孕”的现象也是正常的，可能是劳累或者紧张导致内分泌紊乱所致。陈立农可算是放下了心，笑眯眯地问他出院了想吃什么。

没想到得到的回答是林彦俊的提议——婚礼不要办了，结婚证也不要领了。

“为什么？”陈立农错愕。

“根本就没有孩子啊。”林彦俊声音不大，却说得好像顺理成章。

“又来了。”陈立农这下是真的生气了，“我在你心里就只知道生孩子？”  
“不然呢……”林彦俊反问他，“不然我们会结婚吗？”  
“如果一开始这样的目的是错的，对不起，我跟你道歉。”陈立农说的很郑重，“但我很早之前就非常非常感激了。如果不是因为这件事，我们可能还是只是陌生人，或者是分道扬镳的炮友……但现在我已经把你认定成我的家人了。”

林彦俊一天下来都称得上冷静自持的脸此刻竟泫然欲泣。

他说什么，家人？  
开什么玩笑啊……  
陈立农看着林彦俊微红的眼睛，伸手抱了抱他。

“我们顺其自然就好。”陈立农搂着他，像哄孩子似的一下一下拍他的背，“有了就生，没有就算了，我们过二人世界也挺好的不是吗？”  
“可是……”  
“我爸爸妈妈都不会是那种人的。退一万步来说，就算他们真的那么想了，我也会坚持己见的。”  
“干嘛呀。”被安慰的人眼眶酸酸的，“你怎么会……”

“怎么会这么喜欢你，对吗。”陈立农竟然笑了起来。  
“我也不知道。一开始我只是觉得你付出了很多，想和你好好相处。越到后面越发现你很可爱。”  
“所以我现在只担心两件事欸……第一是你是不是真的生病了。第二是，没有了那些乱七八糟的激素影响，你还会愿意留下来吗。”

“我为什么会不愿意啊……说真的陈立农，有的是人挤破脑袋要嫁给你欸。”林彦俊恨恨地轻锤他的肩膀，“你就不怕我喜欢你的钱哦。”  
“那你当初就不会预约流产手术了呀……我又不是真傻。”  
“你也不怎么聪明。”林彦俊闷在他的颈窝里。  
“在你面前，做个傻瓜也不亏吧。”陈立农佯装叹气。  
“等出院了我要回去上班。”  
“没问题。”  
“你还是得洗碗。”  
“知道了，老板。”  
“我开玩笑的。”林彦俊突然又害羞了，“你不喜欢我也可以洗。”  
“你哦，”陈立农轻轻指着怀里的人的鼻尖，“就是刀子嘴豆腐心。对你疏忽了一分，你就要讨回那一分，可对你好了一分，你就又要还我三分。”  
“那你都没有疏忽过我欸，显得我很过分。”  
“你现在知道我以前是什么感觉了吧？”

 

09  
傍晚时分的海滩边已经不像白天一样那么热浪灼人。林彦俊穿着T恤和牛仔裤，抱着手臂观看着陈立农在沙滩上的表演——用脚写I love Evan，这种小学男生才会做的事。  
“嘿嘿。”陈立农献宝一般地抬起头来，“要不要叫个航拍机拍下来？”  
“……你真的不觉得你很幼稚吗。”  
“还好吧。”陈立农心情很好，不想跟他计较。“就知道讲我幼稚……难道你以前谈过很多恋爱吗？”  
“对啊。”林彦俊踢着沙子。  
“那跟我在一起会不会有点后悔啊。”  
“那我现在反悔也来不及了啊。”林彦俊笑着说，眼睛却一直看着地面。陈立农跟他闹，跑到身后拦腰抱住了他，想故意吓吓他。

“欸——阿俊不要踢坏了啦——”  
“不然要怎样！合影留念吗！”

好可爱哦。陈立农看着那只无处安放到处乱蹬的脚想着。  
黄沙飞扬下，是林彦俊刚才写下的，I love Leo。


End file.
